


Before We Go

by KirinAma



Series: Meme Fills and Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirinAma/pseuds/KirinAma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just loved to pick at Armin until he let loose whatever was on his mind, even if it was embarrassing.  Especially if it was embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Go

Every member of the scouting legion had their own rituals before setting out on a mission. Considering those brief minutes might be the last peaceful moments of an individual soldier's life, it was an unspoken rule that until a soldier was on a saddle, they should be left alone to settle whatever needs taken care of.

Some spent that time writing letters to loved ones back home. Others preferred to curl up into balls and cry near their steeds. Friends would gather in circles to tell jokes, sing, and otherwise keep each spirits up. The more pragmatic of the scouts would take just one last look at the maps or go over the plan. Lovers, even the ones who otherwise kept their intimacy secret, tended to embrace and hold one another as though it might be their last.

Armin had begun to envy those couples. He had the misfortune of having a lover who defied that sort of thinking. 

"I won't say good-bye. I don't plan on dying and there is no way anything will happen to you." Jean grumbled sourly and grasped the straps of Armin's harness to check that it was properly fastened. "It's your plan, why should I worry?" The taller teen broke into a confident grin. 

"That's it, not even a kiss or a hug?" Armin wasn't going to pout, even if he sounded like he was.

"Not even. Way too distracting, I might forget something important." Jean sounded like he was teasing Armin. The glint in his eye seemed to confirm that he was. "Why?"

"Because..." Armin was getting flustered. It wasn't so easy for him to say whatever idiotic thought that crossed his mind like it was for Jean. And Jean just loved to pick at him until he let loose whatever was on his mind, even if it was embarrassing. Especially if it was embarrassing.

"Because?" Jean reached behind Armin's head and swept his hair from where it had been caught between the collar of his shirt and his jacket. Or it would seem, it was more likely just an excuse to caress the nape of Armin's neck. 

Armin shot Jean a look, they both knew Armin's hair was not that long. "You're not going to let it go, are you?" he sighed and looked up at Jean.

"Seems like you're the one not letting it go. I'm trying to get ready to leave." Jean pointed out and turned his attention to the spare gas canisters in his horse's saddlebag. Armin knew the game Jean was playing, as infuriating and simultaneously endearing as it was, he was acting indifferent until Armin directly addressed whatever issue was bothering him. He knew, as well as Armin was loathe to admit, that Armin could not leave well enough alone.

"DamnitJeanstopbeingsostupidandkissmelikeyoumightneverseemeagain..." Armin grabbed Jean's arm, "I wish I could be as sure as you, but I can't."

Jean sighed dramatically and cupped his palms against the sides of Armin's neck, he tilted the shorter teen's head back. "Your. Plan. Will. Work." He punctuated each word with a lingering kiss. "Settling affairs and saying goodbyes would be stupid. To be honest I'm looking forward to the 'glad we're alive sex' when we get back."

Armin could have hit that cheesy sideways smile and suggestive quirk of Jean's eyebrow right off his face. Instead he kissed Jean once and slipped free of his grasp. "I hate you for being right. You are way too distracting."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Jean and Armin kissing [gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/05975276fe4a1247ef923d3f8639b4c2/tumblr_muf9kivi7d1s8mqk5o1_400.gif) that showed up on my tumblr dashboard this morning.


End file.
